User talk:Misery/Archive5
Potentially strong new VoDway? Standard current meta lameness at stand, incredibly splittable midline that can blow stuff up and gank good. Scythes, Searing Flames, Clumsiness and Wandering Eye to go lolVoD. I know none of the bars are complete, I'm lazy. Complete them for me or just know what they are. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 06:12, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :obaby Frosty No U! 06:15, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::EXPUNGE FUCKING ENCHANTMENTS! Frosty No U! 06:23, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::Ur so baed at the runner bars Frosty, fixed for you. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 06:37, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Dual Runners, very brave. Frosty No U! 07:10, 27 July 2008 (EDT) What's up with Expunge Enchantments? If you wanna be badass so badly, take Rend on your frontliner. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 07:15, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :Chop Chop ran it. Frosty No U! 07:15, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::Rend Enchantments while under Frenzy, GOGOGOGOGOGOOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:18, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::But seriously, Rending Touch or Rip Enchantment is probably better, won't disable your cancel stance either. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:18, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Pussies. Frosty No U! 07:23, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::DId I say change it? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:30, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::<3 Frosty No U! 07:30, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::EXPUNGE BEATS SPELL BREAKER. Lord of all tyria 07:50, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::REND ENCHANTMENTS BEATS FRENZY -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 08:05, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::EVIS BEATS j00 --84.24.206.123 08:13, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Sucks that Tab isn't here to tell me how bad I am being. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:44, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :You're fucking terrible. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:13, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks Tab. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 18:19, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::^ +1 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:36, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :=( [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:46{GMT}27-07-MMVIII ::I also like how Frosty took out all the hard interrupts so that SigHum could rape it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:52, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::Dshot monks? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:52{GMT}27-07-MMVIII ::::Obviously. Or a dshot mesmer. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:11, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Expunge article is funny. read the bottom Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:28, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Shouting Smiter GTFO Frosty No U! 14:01, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :Just there can Luke and Zuran were like, IT'S MINE! NO IT'S MINE! So I was like, fuck you, it's mine now. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:17, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::But I actually made the original YAA version lol (well submitted, whatever) Frosty No U! 14:18, 27 July 2008 (EDT) GET MSN Really, do it. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:21, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :I actually have it, I just don't want PvX fags to know that, if I'm on MSN, it means I'm not in game and don't want to be bothered by you fucktards tbh :D - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:30, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::Don't make me cry :( Get a pvx msn address, then. To do while you're in gamemode and can be arsed with us. I would of done that, but im 24/7 msn anyway. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:31, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::Wuts urs rawr? I r Frvwfr2@hotmail.com ~~ 14:32, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I remember having yours ages ago but i deleted everyone i know from gw bar chris, ska and tab, cuz they owns. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:34, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::So i dont own? /cutwrists ~~ 14:35, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Your mum rawr. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:36, 27 July 2008 (EDT)failwasmisery@hotmail.co.uk, just for you rawr. :::::::Now i just need to convince panic. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:39, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'll do it when I remember. Your best bet is to tell Misery on MSN to tell me on GW to download MSN and then I probably will - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:26, 28 July 2008 (EDT) no sleep = retarded builds prof=w/any/build x4. prof=me/any dom=12+1+1 insp=10 fast=8+1BlockLockLeakDrainof FrustrationEater Signetof DistractionChanneling/build (or summat) x3, Heroes Orders derv, x1. Or a monk. Lock the heroes on their monks, beat the fucking shit out of everything while godlike hero reflexes keep their prots buried. Probably needs more hexes. Definitely needs more protection. Possibly Korean-functional on tiny maps with tweaking, y/n --71.229 09:27, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :I love you. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:26, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::<3 ::Now come TA monk so we can win glads with MoI shit. --71.229 11:36, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::Who the fuck's Panic, right? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:40, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Dunno. Is he strong arenas monk? :O --71.229 11:41, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::He's not strong anything Monk. He can, however, Mes and frontline. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:43, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I am at work tbh, what is the exploit anyway, if you use a dual attack without an offhand does the KD trigger anyway? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:44, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::If someone else uses a dual it triggers, but doesn't end. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:45, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Nah, it's if someone else uses MoI, it'll trigger for the 'sin but never end until it expires. Knocklock. :D :::::::Pianc, learn the ways of the arenas monk and I'll find you more hot demon chicks. <3 --71.229 11:46, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::GoD build now makes sense. Balanced Stance monks ftw. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:46, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Would have made sense anyway if you just would have clicked the 'talk' tab. Brandnew. 11:48, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::if we can fit wild blow on the sin that would be great. Should prob use A/W anyway for an IAS. Need to bring lots of anti-conditions and anti-hex. Also, it just so happens that I can be a brave monk for demon chicks. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:49, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I did click talk, but that didn't tell me how the whole thingermajig worked. Use Golden Fox->Wild Strike instead of what you do currently so you can rip stances at will that way? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:01, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Obtw 71, I'll just point out you can only take 2 heroes in HA. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 02:39, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Niggerdicks. --71.229.253.172 05:52, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Team Love That jackass banned me from the forums LOL. ~~ 12:13, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Intruiging, did I miss you trolling somewhere? All I saw was you commenting on a boot camp article that they should have 14 in something. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:47, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::zzzz someone find me on GW. I'm bored shitless. Someone do stuff with me. Thx. Big (<3) PEW!! 15:52, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::FL King Dethlok btw. :D Big (<3) PEW!! 15:52, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::In match. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 16:24, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I sent him a mssg saying "Thats BS. You shouldnt say no cuz of my name." ~~ 16:28, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lies! I logged off for a few hours. I was being terrorized by dogs. Big (<3) PEW!! 17:58, 28 July 2008 (EDT) inorite? prof=ranger/warrior expertise=12+1+1 hammermastery=12crackstrikestrikebashblowreflexesoptionalsignet/build I picked hammer for biggest domoge, but probably works better on an axe. I know 16 is too much expertise, someone put it at the right breakpoint for 2 energy Prot Strike plx. Just seen a lot of Skull Crack builds recently and I think this with pwn bad monks so badly. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:33, 29 July 2008 (EDT) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:53, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :That is the most fucking epic thing I have ever seen in my life, but I had a spear. You have way too much spare time at work. +many Panic, +many. On a completely unrelated note, I am thinking of going to Sweden on Saturday. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 09:30, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::Sorry, I thought that was the first match. Fixed it. Also, I saw an absolutely Amazonian swedish girl in the train station the other day. Like a real life Jora, but only about 6'3" - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:27, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::First one was GoD being all DC and going QQ when they lost. Frosty was a pussy and hid in base all day long. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:30, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I just forgot which warrior you were in which match. Oh well. We need more Gank Wars tbh. And more people so we can balance out the teams. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:35, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I have yet to do serious GvG, am I a noob for that? Big (<3) PEW!! 17:12, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::GoD disconnected in the first match :<, and I used CoF on a ranger, I am brave, don't laugh, it's brave. Frosty No U! 17:14, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yes you are, the entire GW is fucking boring except for GvG (well, TA is fun sometimes aswell.) Brandnew. 17:15, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I will point out that this was NOT GvG, GANK WARRZZZZZZZ. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 17:16, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Frosty No U! 17:19, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I will point out that in that picture I have Savage Shot'd your CoF and therefore my Strong outweighs your Brave. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:04, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It's even more strong because it actually happened. <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:04, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Because random interrupting is funny no? Brandnew. 04:46, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::His stopped shooting and started running towards Misery/Ogden. It was a guess what he was going to do tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:56, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Perfect guess seeing it's quartercast - fast casting, kudos. Brandnew. 05:00, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::He was a Ranger so he didn't have FC. Also, because he had to run toward his target, it was a bit easier to know when the spell was going to cast. Just threw out Savage a moment before he hit Misery's(?) aggro bubble. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:09, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Also worth noting is that I missed their Talkhora's Mend Ailment a couple times, too, and that was FAR more predictable than that CoF. Got too used to interrupting with a mesmer where you cast in like an eighth of a second and don't have to account for flight time <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:18, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Missing mend ailment is bad no matter what. Whether you predicted it or not. Brandnew. 05:19, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::That's what I was saying. Missing Mend even when you know she's about to use it is very baed. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:27, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Then practice more tbh. Brandnew. 05:34, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Got too used to interrupting with a mesmer where you cast in like an eighth of a second and don't have to account for flight time. I did say I was out of practice, too. Although now it looks like I might be monking for a while instead. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:39, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::: *Gasp* I tried monking for a while, got pretty decent and then got bored of being flamed in PUG party's with zero defense so I got back to being brave midliner. Brandnew. 05:42, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::This is for the PvX GvG pug so it's tough to be bad enough that anyone other than Ska is giving me shit. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:48, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Oh. gl then. Brandnew. 05:53, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Once everyone gets positioning down it won't be that bad tbh. Silly habits like GoD spending lots of time in the frontlines as a snare mesmer can be easily broken with practice. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:58, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::I'm dying more than I should because I am like "Fuck it, if I die trying to solo this warrior it's not going to cost us the game, we've already lost". This could cause bad habits in my other matches... I should start being more srs bsns. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 06:07, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I used to run my mesmer into frontline in BYOB all the time. (Woops, did I bring an IW build?O_o sorry guise.) Brandnew. 06:10, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Thoughts, Miz? User:Panic/Build_-_ScythagonWAY - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:52, 31 July 2008 (EDT) shockaxealicicious i know you added shock axe to pvx, but did you actually invent it? i know ANet gave the idea for eviscerate - ex. spike, but someone had to be the founder.... also who came up with the 55hp idea and 600hp farming builds, as well as the touch ranger? im handing out medals and i need to know whose name to put on each one. [[User:takeyourpills55|'TAKE YOUR']] ''PILLS'' 23:04, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :I think that ANet build was actually made by EW iirc. But I don't think they invented it, probably some Korean. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 23:24, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::I actually invented all those builds you mentioned, I'll add them to my contributions list. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 02:26, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::That proves it. Misery is both brave and powerful. Big (<3) PEW!! 02:37, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I invented shock axe shitters. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:53, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I invented rawr. Brandnew. 06:54, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I invented Man. Frosty No U! 06:56, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Ignore the history I got the wrong user >.> Frosty No U! 07:04, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Fail Frosty, I barely ever vote. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:33, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::Have I ever told you that your voice turns me on? Frosty No U! 07:34, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::Apparently mine is a spectacle ^o) —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:36, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I am British, thus northern accents do not turn me on (rather annoying), but you could be the first ;o Frosty No U! 07:37, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I don't use a northern accent on vent, i try and take it off cuz noone understands me lol =\. Anyway, northerners are the only real brits, the rest are a bunch of pussies 4 srs. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:38, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::And Glaswegians. They're pretty fucking brick. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:38, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Anything scottish tbh, scotland just steals all our taxes then asks to be seperated from the English government (but still wants money =/), and you can take your northern accent off? Bravo, I am stuck with a fuckin cockney voice -_- Frosty No U! 07:41, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::wutcha? wutcha? shine your shoes, guv'nah?! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:43, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I had alot of practice. I can guarentee 99% of what i say if i don't take it off is unintelligable. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:44, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I will shine your shoes, then I will be stabbed because everybody under the ages of 20 living in a 20 mile radius of london carries and knife and "Shank" people because it is "cool" Frosty No U! 07:45, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::LOL IM HITEN U WIF MAH KUH-NYF! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:47, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::^ Frosty No U! 07:48, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Lol, weapons are never used here (fighting w/o is more man) people just fight everytime they look at eachother <_< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:50, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Agreed, my friend got stabbed because he said, fight me like a man with your fists. He needs to work on his persuasion. Frosty No U! 07:51, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::My friend got done in for doing in someone so then we did the people who done him in but then some other group came and done us in so then we jumped them and did them in. Day in the life of a geordie lulz, i keep out of the estates though. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:55, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::It's pretty similiar round here, just with more knives and guns. Frosty No U! 08:35, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::Sorry Frosty, I only swing both ways for Lopunny. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:57, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::wtb suggestions. User:Panic/Build_-_ScythagonWAY - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:03, 31 July 2008 (EDT) On an unrelated note, which of you gals wants to TA with Frosty and I? He wanted to do some SoJ shit so yeah. He's walking his dog so gogogo. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:05, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Misery and I are at work and Rawr can't play because of baed internet. Just grab some random TA beggars. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:14, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::I can't even tell what you are trying to do with that build at the moment Panic. It looks like some kind of condition pressure build that tries to be balanced at the same time. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 08:23, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::It's semi-condition pressure with some added anti-hex. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:30, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::how is a single ranger condi pressure o.o —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:31, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::That would be the "semi" part. Also, there's Derv and Para with DW spam. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:34, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's basically standardish balanced with a conditioning ranger and a retard deep wound spam Dervish over a warrior and a slightly gimped Paragon. Conditions are pretty weak without a Humsig or Pblock, otherwise you are relying on your ranger to reliably Dshot RC while spreading conditions. I don't really know what you want people to say. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 08:41, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I wanted suggestions like those. I was thinking the hammer warrior should be able to put enough pressure on the RC for the DW, poison, and burning/bleeding spam to get too much. The paragon is in there to try and get rid of the fuckton of hexes and help with the DW and assist on the warrior and derv minispikes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:50, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Para swapped for a SoR mesmer. Not liking SoH with only a hammer warrior and a derv. Suggestions for frontliners? Two dervs mebbe? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:18, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Axes do a fuckton of raw damage. You can also get a six second knocklock with them if you take Shock. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 09:22, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Shock axe was the first thing that came to mind; would you take like conjure lightning for a cover on SoH or just hope that they didn't bring MoD too? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:27, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Conjure and 16 axe tbh. You need the domoges. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 09:29, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You smell. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:32, 31 July 2008 (EDT) We got the motherfucking butterfly! I know no one will know what the crap I am talking about, but sufficeth it is awesome. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:26, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :The butterfly is awesome or actually managing to get it? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:35, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::Actually managing to get it, it's like what I have been trying to do for the past 2 months. We didn't get it again second try, but we'll get that motherfucker again I am sure. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:42, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::I'm sure whatever you're actually up to, it doesn't even come close to the fantastical events in my imagination. However, I'm going to pretend that you are actually hunting some amazing transdimensional embodiment of energy that not only looks and moves like a butterfly but actually has some amazing conscious intelligence that allows it to be enigmatically illusive. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:54, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::^ - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:57, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Also, I'm sorry, but you're also involved in some evil plot to use the butterfly to power The Doom Engine (or Verderbensmaschine). A machine designed to drain a small fragment of energy from the infinitely intense "body" of the butterfly and focus onto a localised area anywhere on Earth, instantly destroying the bonds that hold the primordial energy of the universe into atomic particles. Also, there's some kind of cyborg Nazis involved. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:13, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hammer meet nail? ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 11:45, 31 July 2008 (EDT) When you're done with capturing transient, sentient energies could you suggest a strong and brave flagger? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:54, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :Searing Flames flagger is epic, otherwise CC with Channeled Strike can solo archers but blows itself up less. If you need full bars you are a scrub. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 06:02, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::SF was my first thought. I just like validation from someone other than the little voices in my head. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:12, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Gogogo! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:28, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Well, if it pwns only RA, why even bother tagging for it? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:22, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::http://www.vgcats.com/comics/?strip_id=121 ::^ imo Big (<3) PEW!! 17:34, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::Gogo tag Build:A/E GoR Sin, I'm sure no one will rage. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 18:16, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I saw that one before. Guy named Parasitic was using it in FA against me as a Luxon. I kept d-shotting GoR. Big (<3) PEW!! 20:23, 31 July 2008 (EDT) well That was interesting. My Rit owned, me and you ganked their assassin in the second game big time, but, except for that we got butt kicked both times. Tell me next time your gonna run it. Frosty No U! 19:18, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :And if your doing it tomorrow it better be late euro time like this (cause I r off for a long time) cause I have plans like all day nigger. Frosty No U! 19:19, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::I think it was 7pm GMT or something, it's on the kiSu forums, sealed deck section, but I finally got arounded to flisting so yeye I'll PM, we are always looking for more people pretty much. I liked my ranger bar way more than my ele bar, ele was tooooo close to meta. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 19:20, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::I practically had a meta CC Rit going just with a dif item and Bane Sig, which ownz anyway lol. I had good bars but rit's can't really fill the void of secondary healers. Frosty No U! 19:27, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Brave riposting savage slash mesmer > U - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:48, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Jacobbs never brings enough healing in his team builds for scrimms and I guess people don't really understand the concept of BYOB/Chaos Split to deal with the fact that you don't have much healing. People died a lot, I died 3 times in the first game and like once in the second. I was pretty bloody frustrated when I pushed into their lord room at 19 mins and all that was there was their assassin, but the bloody warrior that was supposed to come with me didn't come. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 06:48, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Hai!!! Sorry it took so long to say hi D:!?!?! My bot on Cabal was broked :( Guess I got preoccupied Thanx alot for welcoming me back and being so extra super cool and such. Oh and I made a sig now O:?!?!?!?<3 [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 01:29, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Another Interesting night, I have no idea what I was doing in the first game, the sin was telling me to gank, I got the the back door and he told me to go back I was like >.>, my AoD bar was very strong and could have been epic if we have Cracked Armor. But by far my Scythe Sin in the second game was awesome, I was farming NPC's and your team like the whole game. Sin's was my wild card and I was ganking with some Empathic swordsman, twas funny stuff, hitting 100's on the Guild Lord is great too :D, hopefully next time we can win while we're on the same team :) Frosty No U! 18:54, 2 August 2008 (EDT) The definition of close That red trace represents our guild lord's health at VoD and the slow crawl back up is when I base rezzed and my first Wielder's Boon hit. ZOMG. Good bloody game guys. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 18:02, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Party health and morale for comparison, that red bar was allllll guild lord. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 18:06, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ohey Do you ever HA? I'm trying to form up a team to begin doing that with. I want a Bambi before I turn 22 (which is actually freakishly close), and my guild has died recently. Lemme know. Thx. Big (<3) PEW!! 04:23, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :I occasionally HA, I got about 100 fame mostly from randomway, but I have been in organised teams. Randomway is love. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 04:27, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Oh look! A level 16 with heroes! ACCEPT! - 04:42, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::Well, I'm actually about to go to bed, but uh...somehow leave me your in-game name or something. I'll try to get in touch. I dunno if I'll have enough time tomorrow, working mid-shift. Big (<3) PEW!! 05:02, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::You know I'm euro right? I'm still at work. I won't be in game for another 8 hours or so, I'm guessing that is about when you wake up. Panic, I still don't know why you got so worked up over that whole level 16 thing, you could have just raged, our group had dissolved and it's not like you get penalised for raging in HA. I laughed all the way through that. That guy taught me the correct randomway philosophy, take 2 healer heroes then tab + invite. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 05:41, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I didn't get worked up? I think it's funny as fuck. I remember laughing with you on vent about it. - 05:52, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Someone was worked up, can't remember who though... You were the only person I remembered being there though, probably Godliest or someone. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:09, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Some of the guys in the party were. Because I was standing up top and not helping and laughing at their desperate pleas for help. If I was upset, though, then I want you to know that in hindsight it is funny and I still love you, bugalugs. Not as much as Frosty, though. - 07:16, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Frosty's love is scary :< - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:34, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Misery:Lopunny :: Frosty:Misery. - 07:38, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I don't think Lopunny is scared of me............... Almost never runs away. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 09:00, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Paralyzed in fear. Fear that it may enjoy your manly embrace. Afraid that perhaps even maybe, just maybe, of loving you. Either that or it's the nylon ropes. - 09:05, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::^ - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:09, 6 August 2008 (EDT) I need some nubs to run my teambuild on my talkpage. Wna do some HA l8az? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:37, 6 August 2008 (EDT) A comparison of longcat and various other manmade structures inspired by longcat. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:10, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Long. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:13, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Where's the CN Tower? :'( [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:46, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::Widecat ate it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:46, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::This might be the most obvious/dumb question in the history of mankind, but Widegcat vs. Longcat: who wins? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:50, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Dumb, Longcat. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 17:46, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Longcat can wrap around Wide cat and constrict it in order to reduce it to the width of Regularcat. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:55, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::What about Skinnycat, or does such a thing exist? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:02, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Skinnycat is the fundamental particle that all cats are made of. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:05, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Like the String Theory, but even smaller? =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:07, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yes. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:09, 6 August 2008 (EDT) I think I've seen you twice. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:47, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Yep, those were me. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 17:46, 6 August 2008 (EDT) KiSu Deck Generator Looks fun. I was taking a look at it with Frv. Also, I heard they didn't allow Frv because his IGN is Izzy Cartwright. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:16, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Sealed Deck is epic, if you want I can actually flist you and tell you when it's running, or just keep an eye on our Sealed Deck forum, anyone is welcome really, as long as you know what a flagstand is. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 18:19, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::...What is a flagstand? Just kidding. Also what rank are you guys and how many people do you have? I've seen quite a few KiSu people around. Frv also says they're very elitist. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:35, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::KiSu and elitist is an oxymoron. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:36, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::KiSu suck... when is the next sealed deck? I am unbanned on saturday, MAKE IT SATURDAY EVENING NIGGER. Frosty No U! 18:37, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::kiSu is like 5 guilds, the member base is pretty huge. Eternus Love, the guild I am in, is at ~480 atm, Casual is around 500 I think, Team Love is ~380 and Virtual Love, their entry level training guild is off the ladder at the moment. Random Love, their BYOB guild is off the ladder too I think atm because they are tanking it. They rejected Frv because his IGN is Izzy Cartwright and I guess they thought he goes around pretending to be Izzy and causing trouble. If you want to see up to date ladder ranks just do a ladder search for kiSu. Oh and because everyone else stopped playing VoDway we could go back to Balanced tonight, epic win. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 18:53, 6 August 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Air_Smite#Attributes_and_Skills_5 gz? --71.229.253.172 04:23, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :I saw :D - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 04:28, 7 August 2008 (EDT) M Must... unblockify it... later. Early... attempts... failed. Oxygen... running low. Sleeping... now. X.X - 18:57, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :ups? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 02:46, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::it's fuzzy because it's not a maximum quality jpg. I will fix later. Also lol at the updates. I wonder if Diversion fucks up the Bodyguard as badly as I think it does? - 04:42, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::You mean my old sig? Olol, I made that in Corel Draw at work and just shrunk it because I didn't know about |19px. I'll probably make a new sig soon now that I have the Gimp. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 04:54, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I will make you a new one. It will be hawt. You will need tissues. - 05:01, 8 August 2008 (EDT) - Misery Is Grumpy 19px bear may be too small, I will await Panic's quicker than 30 second effort. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 05:11, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :I never promised you more than 30s of effort. However, since I don't have Photoshop at work, I will do a quick draft in paint that I may or may not improve later depending on your reaction. - 05:18, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::I forgot to close a small? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 05:32, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::: y/n? I want to use a fancier font tbh but I don't have much choice atm. I do have the one you used for your M at home. - 05:34, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Zomg, it's so Lopunny reminiscent........ I will alternate perhaps! I want to see if the bear grows on me. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 05:35, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I shall make you a Lopunny sig now, valiant Sir Misery. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:36, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I was hoping for a few more chuckles for the Izzy spoof. frowny face. - 05:37, 8 August 2008 (EDT) [[User:Misery|'Misery Likes Cock']] -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:38, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::I did not even notice that because I am dumb, but yes, that is epic. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 05:40, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :I like cock? - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 05:41, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::I dunno. You're a kiwi though so it's a possibility. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:45, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::[[User:Misery|'Wild Misery Appeared!']] [[User_talk:Misery|'Misery used Edit!']] - 05:48, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Strong midline support? ?? - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 05:45, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Yep. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:52, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::With 12+ in FC, YES PLZ. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:16, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::Prolly not 12 FC, you need reasonable healing and inspiration too, but it will still be pretty damn fast. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 11:19, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::How would Lyssa's Aura work with Holy Haste? Could make for a quick-rezzer, too, with access to a nice investment into Healing Prayers for Resurrection Chant. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:24, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I suspect the renewal would cancel Holy Haste, but feel free to test. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 11:32, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ZOMG BUFF! NEW BUILDS! GOGOGOGOGOGO! In like a week there are going to be so many builds that in actuality turn out to be shit. The BMs are going to have a lot of work to do, almost all the votes at the moment are retarded. Tbh we've seen it before with things like Plague Signet. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 12:07, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Plague Signet hardens my penis -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:08, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::That's a very useful bit of information. XD I preferred Plague Sending since the buffs, though, because it isn't Elite. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:09, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::I actually use WoD almost as much in GvG now. However that's because WoD also arouses me. It relaxes my sphincter. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:10, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::WoD is teh secks, tbh. Izzy actually did a pretty good job with the Necromancer buffs, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:22, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Meh, WoD is a hawt mcskill it's just a bit too good for arenas. Needs to be 3/4 cast. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:29, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Maybe, or Monks just have to take more/better hex removal. Blackout works better offensively against casters (if you ignore the self-disable). Monks can still remove hexes, conditions, etc. pretty much the same, although the healing is reduced. It isn't very imba outside of arenas and Hexway, however, because you've got other allies to deal with hexes. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:40, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Dude, look at the recharge of WoD and Hex Removal. It's not balanced 8v8 because your ally or you can remove it, that helps, but it's more about the fact that they would need to cast like 4-5 copies of it to shut down all your defence while in an arena, they only need one or two copies depending on how euro you are. That being said, it's powerful for sure, but it's not as imba as everyone was crying when they first put it in. It's a shitload scarier on paper than in reality, I feel a lot of the new buffs are a bit like that, except even more so. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 13:05, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Aura of Faith is nice for anti-spike, and WotA works very well for DPS/spike builds that wouldn't normally have IAS, though. Some buffs won't be so great, as you said. OoU is pretty bad now. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:15, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Want to bounce an HA build off you TB 71.229. Consider this an open invite. --71.229.253.172 16:35, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Nevermind, build was crap. --71.229.253.172 16:57, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::lawl, and I'm in match. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 17:13, 9 August 2008 (EDT) I can't sleep You don't even know me, but I can't sleep so I'm just posting on people's talks, HELLO. --Crow is PhatNThat 21:40, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Believe me you dont want to start that lol, it gets addictive and you stay up pvx like too much for your own good. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:42, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::Hello Crow, I was asleep so I didn't care. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 06:51, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::Hello Misery, ^ mudkip? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:52, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::^mudkip? - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 06:56, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::^ longcat? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:07, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::yes, /discussion. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 07:13, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::longercat -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:14, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::munchkincat. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBO2U7SZ5qs - 07:36, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Bai Gone to Ireland for a week. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 07:18, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :fuck you come back here --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:18, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::Short notice holiday ownzzzzzz. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 07:23, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::misery mcleprechaun --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:24, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Where art thou Misery? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:33, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :bump --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:56, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :On his way back from Ireland? --'› Srs Beans ' 11:02, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::I r back. At the time you asked, I was probably on a river in the fucking rain soaked to the bone trying to paddle twenty kilometers to get to the next camping spot. Such an awesome trip. No sarcasm. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 14:29, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::hey sexy <3 --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:30, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::let's gvg —SkaKid ' 14:31, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::po --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab]] Moo 14:34, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I will eat methinks. Just cleaning up all the shit that builds up after being away for a week. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 14:45, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::wb, I want kookiez. and I got my 1st vetted build! Big (<3) PEW!! 05:19, 22 August 2008 (EDT)